Abolisment of the Super Saiyans
by KaterfangSaiyan
Summary: After the events of Dragon Ball GT, A new hero arrives and after years at peace, the world is threatened once again, or the Saiyans are. Can he stop the extinction of the Saiyans? There is a small MLP reference worth a majority of a chapter. But I could only choose two crossovers.
1. Prelude

**Abolishment of the Super Saiyans**

**Part 1.**

**Prologue **

Many many years ago, there were tales of seven yellow balls called dragon balls which when all seven are collected, you are granted two wishes if you know the correct words. Of course, this was many years ago. Now, they are only legends. Many have searched; all have failed, save one.

His name is Raiden. He arrived on earth 10 years ago in search of the dragon balls. Since then, he has only found others who have been searching for them, and the deceased searchers. However, because of the amount of time he has spent here, he became accustomed to Earth, made it his new home. He even raised a family. He is now 80 years old, and he's only half way through his life, for he is a saiyan. The Saiyans were an ancient warrior race who was almost wiped out by an evil tyrant called Frieza. Of course, what goes around comes around and Frieza was killed by a low class saiyan, a saiyan from Earth in fact. This saiyan was called Goku. He had been sent to Earth only minutes before their planet was destroyed. Along with Goku, only a few Saiyans survived: Vegeta, who was the saiyan prince who eventually stayed on earth and became one of its protectors, Tarble, Vegeta's weak brother who was sent to another planet and, like Goku, turned out to save the planet, and Raiden. There were others however they were all killed by the Goku and Vegeta mainly. Raiden will soon see that there is one other full blood saiyan still alive who should be dead and coming to earth.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, this is Fang Saiyan. As you can proberbly tell, this is my first story but I am open to opinions. Please review if you wish and well enjoy if you can aha. I only started some time ago but I have had this story for ages. Feel free to hate as i'll know what I can improve then. Thanks guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forgotten legends**

In a nice comfy suite, Raiden and his family are sleeping peacefully, well his family anyway. Raiden is grunting in his sleep, like he is being punched and is rolling in his bed repeatedly. It is not long until his wife, Athena, wakes up. She sees him doing this and instantly sighs. She muttered under her breath "Fourth time this week." She got out of her bed, naked by the way, and walked to the wardrobe. Just as she had got changed, their children, Dauntia and Kaiden ran in to the room and started jumping on the bed. "Wake up daddy! Wake up! We found one!" They shouted and to this, Raiden awoke. "F...found one...?" he yawned silently and slightly angry. "A dragon ball! We found one!" They shouted again. This time, Raiden shot out of bed, sending the kids flying off the bed before anyone could see and was instantly dressed. "Could you not do that please, for the one who isn't super powered?" Athena asked, knowing he would only say "Nah, come on. You know you love it aha." She sighed. He was right. She did love it, especially in bed. "Follow us!" They shouted and rushed out the room, before being dragged back by Raiden. "Now now, breakfast first, then a haircut which you all desperately need, then the dragon ball, just like your mother said." "AAAHHHH, NO NO HAIRCUT!" they both shouted, making Raiden laugh. After a brief tug of war trying to get the kids strapped into the seats for the haircut, they were finally fastened. First they were given breakfast which they kept spitting at Raiden for doing this. After he stepped outside, he heard an electronic buzzing, slight screaming and then slight crying. He sighed. "Why do they hate haircuts?"

Suddenly, an energy signature spiked from above and Raiden ducked to avoid a blue blur. He jumped away from the house lightning fast to be faced with his friend, Gotega. He wore the same kind of armour that Goku's friend Vegeta wore, as he was his grand grandson after all. He modded it so it produced a blue blur when moving at high speeds. "So, I saw you're giving the children a haircut?" He asked. "Yeah, their hair is a bit long. Especially Dauntia's." "Has any of them..." "No, not yet. Athena isn't letting them out to train. Besides, they say they saw a dragon ball. But I bet they just want to train with me." "Ha-ha that would be like them wouldn't it. Anyway, I came to warn you that King Kai..." "King Kai? I thought he died a few months ago?" "No doofus! I'm still alive." A voice echoed from both their heads. Raiden was caught unawares. "Oh...uh... Hey! King Kai..." he responded sheepishly "Continue Gotega..." Kai commented. "He told me to inform you that an old friend of Goku's is on the way." This caught his attention "Goku?! Really, no way?!" "You need to train, you and your children! You must all achieve super saiyan form before he arrives. You have few hours. Be ready." Gotega disappeared in a blue flash and Raiden was left outside in the silence. "A few hours….."

He returned to the house to find about 5 broken razors and 20 broken scissors. He sighed. "Damn saiyan hair!" shouted Athena in the 'extreme measures' room. Raiden laughed a little and walked towards the room, until Athena screamed and two blonde blurs rushed past, almost knocking him over. He stood there shocked for a moment. "Athena screaming, blonde blurs, super power and speed to almost knock me over..." He thought to himself, and then rushed outside when he saw an explosion outside. He rushed outside to see the kids training, in the air. Astonished, Raiden flew up in-between them. "Ok... the hell happened!" Without saying a thing, they both nodded to one another and both threw a Ki blast that Raiden caught however, when he threw them away, he didn't expect them both to kick him in the face, sending him winding back.

He recovered quickly. "Alright, I'll show you why you don't kick me!" He started charging his power and within a few seconds, flew back up to the other two and floated in front of them. After a small stare down, Raiden disappeared and reappeared a moment later behind them and elbowed them both in the back of the head, surprising them and sending them both down to the floor, leaving small craters. Both were able to stand back up no problem, till they were both blasted by multiple Ki blasts. Despite being Super Saiyans, he was still more powerful.

Athena was still cleaning up the scissors when Raiden walked back in, Dauntia and Kaiden in hand. He then sat them both on a chair and made a Ki blade in his hand and cut their hair himself. Athena just sighed. "Wish I could use Ki..." She muttered, which Raiden heard. "I'll teach you." She looked back towards him, confused. "I'll teach you. I taught them, I can definitely teach you." Raiden had a jolly expression and smiled at her. She smiled back and continued collecting the scissors.

Finally, Raiden finished cutting the kids hair, who had regained consciousness. They had no memory of what had happened so Raiden and Athena kept silent and Raiden followed this up. Meanwhile, the kids were running through the forest in search of the dragon ball they found. Following behind, Raiden was deep in thought. "They've finally achieved super saiyan, but they should be stronger than me. Why are they not? Is it their age?" When he arrived, he found a big gaping pit. "This wasn't here before?" Dauntia commented. He walked up to it and shot a small Ki blast down for light. He counted how long it took to reach the bottom. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...2." BANG! He turned to say something to find the kids gone. "The hell..." He turned again to see them jump into the hole. He sighed. "Reckless, just like I used to be. Must be my age." He then jumped in and dived after them, overtaking them in seconds and a race began. However, suddenly they were all caught in something like a web as they couldn't move. They struggled and struggled but couldn't get free. "Dad, what's happened?" Kaiden asked, slight terror in his voice. "Don't worry, I have a plan." He started charging his power again before and large electric shock hit all three of them. "AGGH!" Dauntia screamed. Suddenly, they heard something approaching rapidly from the sky and before they knew what happened, they were free but were dragged down by a silver object blasting past into the hole.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Origins**

When they all regained consciousness, it was pitch black. To cure that, Raiden created a solid spirit ball which illuminated the area. They seemed to be in a cave, and where they came from was nowhere to be seen. "There it is!" Kaiden shouted, running towards a golden ball with a red star on it. He picked it up and showed it to Raiden. Raiden took it and observed it. Suddenly, they all heard a whooshing sound of a metallic door opening and a white light appeared only meters away.

"Destination: Planet earth reached. Wake up Tarble." A female robot voice notified. "Tarble?" Raiden thought to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?" A Figure exited the pod. He wore the same armour as his friend Gotega, had black spiky hair, and a tail. This kicked Raiden's memory. "Tarble!" He shouted out loud. The figure looked at him. His face was simple and young despite his age. "Raiden?" They both ran towards one another and gripped each other's arms. "How long has it been?!" "17 years I think." "It's good to see you Raiden." He looks behind him "Who are they?" "Oh they're my children." Tarble raised an eyebrow "Children? You mean like my brother had?" "Wait, Vegeta had children?!" Raiden stood shocked. "Yes. I visited him at that time and he helped me. I came back to see how he is. Any idea where he is?" "Tarble... Vegeta has disappeared. He's been gone many months now." Tarble recoiled in surprise. "What? What happened?" "I only know what the planet's guardian, Dende has told me."

Many months ago...

Dende was watching over the earth with Mr Popo. Mr Popo was the earth's guardian before Goku was born so no one knows what he is or his origin. Dende was a namekian. He was light green skinned, had green antennas and wore a monk-like robe. The earth seemed to have a reasonable amount of storms around. "Mr Popo, I have a bad feeling today. King Yemma should have contacted me by now." King Yemma was in charge of other world, where everyone goes when they die. He decides if they go to heaven or hell. "Perhaps he is busy today?" "Maybe... These storms though, they're not natural. Look, there's seven of them, all in different positions and moving at great speed." Dende looked at a globe and pointed at 7 dark clouds which moved a great speed. Suddenly, all 7 joined together to make a big one and sped towards the watchtower. "That can't be right. Hang on." Dende closed his eyes and looked for the storm; he found it quickly and searched for power levels/Ki levels. Suddenly, he fell back in shock. "It can't be!"

Soon, the clouds reached the watchtower and 7 figures landed. The first at the front was white with purple orbs around his body. He was Frieza and Dende recognised him instantly. Next to him was a green and black being which looked like he was in camouflaged armour. His name was cell, and the three small blue beings behind him were his children, cell juniors. They sniggered. Behind was a small, child sized pink being with holes on his shoulders. His name was kid Buu. He never spoke. The two cell juniors suddenly jumped up onto cell and disappeared, along with two copies of Frieza, leaving the three, Dende and Popo. "Frieza..." Dende silently spoke, looking at the white figure who smirked, "Cell..." looking at the green figure who looked around and looking to the small pink being "Buu..." It gave a small smirk. Frieza moved forward. "Give us the dragon ball's namekian!" "Why should I?" "Because I'll kill you if you don't." "Kill me and the dragon balls will disappear." "He's got you there Frieza." "Shut up Cell." He moved forward. "Very well, LEAVE THE NAMEK BUT DESTROY THIS PLACE AND FIND THE DRAGON BALLS!" He shouted and all three disappeared, explosions soon following.

Vegeta was sitting on a rock, meditating and thinking about his lost friends and family. "Vegeta!" Dende called in Vegeta's mind. "What do you want, namekian?" "It's terrible, the watchtower is under attack. Frieza, Cell and Buu have all returned and are searching for the dragon balls! Please hurry Vegeta!" Vegeta sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in a second. It's something to pass the time." He placed his two forefingers on his head and concentrated on the watchtower. He vanished into thin air.

"Finally, we've found them!" Seven yellow balls with red stars were gathered in the middle of the floor. "Eternal dragon, arise and grant my wish!" The balls glowed for a moment but after a sudden explosion, a green dragon appeared. "You who have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes." "Dragon, we wish that all of us were..." Frieza started saying "That you were never born right?" a voice said. "Yes that we were never bor... All right who's the smart guy?" Frieza asked angrily.

Suddenly Vegeta appeared with long blonde hair all the way to his waist in front of them or also known as Super saiyan 3. "Sup bitches!" Vegeta mockingly said. "VEGETA!" Frieza and Cell shouted in unison. "So..who's first?" Vegeta asked.

Hearing this, Buu charged at Vegeta with all his power. He punched Vegeta multiple times but none of them had any effect. Vegeta stopped one of Buu's punches and crushed it completely and utterly. Buu cried in pain but before he could make much of a noise, Vegeta blasted him into oblivion so he couldn't regenerate. Before Frieza and Cell could react, Vegeta appeared behind Cell and punched his gut so hard, his fist burst through. He then exploded in a pink explosion from Vegeta's hand. "And then, there was one." Vegeta said coldly while powering down to his normal form and staring at Frieza. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. Any last words?" "Yes... I remember when you were 15. I wish you were 15 again so I could teach you a lesson." Frieza spoke, forgetting the eternal dragon was behind him.

"Your wish has been granted." It bellowed. "Wait, what?!" Frieza answered. Vegeta was about to say the same thing, but he exploded in a burst of light. He woke up after a couple of seconds and didn't feel any different. He looked towards Frieza who seemed shocked. "Ve...Vegeta, you're a kid again?!" After quickly revising his body, his anger burst. "DAMN YOU FRIEZA! TIME TO DIE!" and powered up a very powerful blast in his hand. Frieza, noticing he wouldn't win shouted to the dragon. "I wish Vegeta was in another dimension!"

As soon as Frieza finished, he was blasted into oblivion by Vegeta's attack. "Your wish has been granted" the dragon bellowed again. "WAIT STOP!" Vegeta shouted but was cut off by a vortex surrounding him. He was sucked through before he could react and fell unconscious. Before he did, he heard the dragon say "Farewell!" and that was all Vegeta heard before he fell back into unconsciousness.

Present day...

Tarble fell back onto a nearby rock. "That was a few months ago. From what Dende told me, Vegeta wanted to stay where he was for a while. We can ask Dende to send a message if you want?" "No, it's fine." Tarble muttered quietly. While Raiden told this tale, his children went looking for a way out. "Do you think that's the legendary Vegeta's brother?" Kaiden asked Dauntia. "Nah, he seems too weak. Besides, Vegeta lost all that he had, remember?" Kaiden stopped for a moment. "Kaiden?" "I need to talk to Dende." Dauntia sighed. "You can't remember, only dad can." "Actually that's not true." A voice spoke in both of their heads, making them jump. "Don't worry, it's me. Dende." "Ooh!" they both spoke in unison. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about young Saiyans?"

Raiden and Tarble were waiting quietly for Raiden's children to return. Raiden was a little worried that they were taking so long. "I'm sure their fine." This didn't improve Raiden's mood much. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, blinding both Raiden and Tarble. When they could see again, they were both shocked to see a man in an orange Kimono, like Goku wore, with short spiky hair like Goku, and a face like Goku. After a second of staring, Raiden and Tarble realised who it was. They both shouted in unison and surprise "KAKARROT!?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A hero returns**

Goku/Kakarrot has finally returned to earth. "Hey guys! Eheh" Goku waved towards them. "King Kai told me what's been happening. I'm here to help." Tarble and Raiden looked at one another. "Nothing that serious has happened. Why would the Kai tell you that? Actually that can wait, the hell you been?" "Oh, I've been training with King Kai on the new form I acquired when Bills came." Raiden raised his eye brows. "Wait, you mean the super saiyan god form? Don't you require 5 good hearted Saiyans? Plus yourself?" "Yeah, however thankfully but regretfully, Gohan, trunks and the others died, plus my Father being super saiyan..." Goku was cut off by Tarble. "Wait, Bardock's a super saiyan?" "Well, yeah. He's on his way here to help. I used instant transmission. He has to walk." Tarble was confused. "The namekians wished him back to life after they learned he was my father. He's redeemed himself now."

Meanwhile, on snake way...

Bardock was flying down snake way as fast as he could so he could get to earth. He looked a lot like Goku but wore a red bandana on his head, which was filled with the blood of his men, and saiyan like armour of a different make. It had a green outline and the shoulder parts on normal saiyan armour were now lower on his body. His tail was like a belt, like all Saiyans. He had been flying down snake way for about an hour now and he had only reached about half way. "Damn, I need to speed it up and quickly." He now unleashed his full power and sped off down the path.

"How long till he arrives Kakarrot?" Raiden asked "A few hours at the most." "Oh, better get my children." Goku was shocked. "Your children?!" "Yeah... you have some too, don't you?" Goku sighed. "Not anymore..." Goku silently murmured with guilt and sorrow in his voice. Suddenly, screaming rang through the cave and instantly, Raiden knew whose. "DAUNTIA!" He shouted, sprinting towards the sound, Goku and Tarble not far behind. He reached the area where it originated and found Kaiden's bandana and Dauntia's red cap. He fell to the floor "No...no..." A golden aura slowly appeared around him. His hair flashed golden every second. It slowly spiked up and grew slightly, and when it had grown a few centimetres, his eyes turned light Blue and in an instant, a huge shockwave shot out from him, knocking Tarble and Goku to the ground. "NOOOOOO!" Raiden screamed and his hair stood blonde, eyes blue, hair spiked and a sharp yellow aura surrounded him.

His shockwave knocked Goku and Tarble quite a distance and he had caused a cave in between them and him. "Raiden!" Goku shouted. He could hear heavy breathing and suddenly, they heard him charge away from the wall. They could hear faint echoing shouts of him screaming. Tarble went to shoot the blockage with a Ki blast when a door opened behind them. "Go go go!" a man shouted and dozens of soldiers appeared, with odd guns and black armour, soon surrounding Tarble and Goku. "Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asked. In a dark robotic voice, the leader walked into the middle of the group. "We want you super Saiyans." He then pointed at Tarble. "He can die though." And at that second, all the soldiers shot a multi-coloured beam at Tarble before either of them could react.

At that moment, a shockwave flashed out of nowhere, knocking the soldiers over and stopping the beam. Everyone looked towards it to see a large golden light and aura. Inside was a man wearing customised saiyan armour, a red bandana and he had very long, blonde spiky hair which fell down to his waist from behind. Goku was astonished. "Bardock?!" The figure looked up at them. "Step away from my son." He said in a cold determined voice. No movement. "I said MOVE!" he shouted and a large shockwave sent the soldiers backwards. Goku looked left to see Tarble turn super saiyan, with blonde spiky hair. Goku followed suite and powered up himself. In a large and bright blast, he turned into the same form as Bardock. He went to say something, but was cut off when another golden aura burst through the wall behind the soldiers. It was Raiden, Dauntia and Kaiden, all in super saiyan form. The leader was astonished. "Six super Saiyans... Incredible." Before he could stop them, his soldiers all opened fire, to be on the ground in an instant. He was soon surrounded by all six Saiyans. "So.." Goku spoke in a light croaked voice. "How are you going to deal with six super Saiyans?" The leader fell to the ground but smiled and without warning, everyone fell. Goku tried to fly up but was being pulled by some sort of powerful gravitational pull. It suddenly went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Captured**

Sight finally returned to Goku, who, after looking at his surroundings, found himself tied to a chair. He felt drained and exhausted. He can't remember what happened. Suddenly, a door opens and a bright light enters, along with two dark figures. The room is dark and his vision blurry. The middle man walked over to him. "We will harness your super saiyan energy. One way or another saiyan." He then spat in Goku's face and left the room. Suddenly, pain shot through him as he felt his life essence get sucked out him slightly. Despite it was a little amount, it still hurt a lot. This had been going on for many hours. He was just unconscious most of the time.

He started to have a flashback. "Father!" a young man shouted, wearing the same uniform that he did. He was in super saiyan form and had short spiky hair. He was running towards him as explosions came from all directions. "Supreme kai, will he be ok?" The man asked the pale figure by Goku's side. "I'm afraid not." He responded. Goku couldn't see him. "However, I might be able to stabilise him if I get him back to our planet. But there is too much happening, I can't concentrate." A large explosion shot behind him. "We can't stay here!" The man shouted. He then closed his eyes as if in deep thought. "There is something I can do. I can draw them away from you. Give you time to get father out of here." "You won't survive and you won't stop them. It'll be like Vegeta did with Buu." The kai commented. "It's the only way. Father... Take care." He gave Goku one last wave before turning and gathering his energy. Goku raised his hand at him, trying to grab him. "Go...Gohan... "Goku said quietly with a croaky and exhausted voice. Only the Kai heard him. Gohan turned his head back to Goku. "Goodbye dad." He gave a faint smile before disappearing. "Gohan..." Goku began to say but soon fell back unconscious.

Instantly, Goku woke and roared in a scream of guilt, breaking the chair he was in. "GOHAN!" Guards instantly entered the room, to be sent flying backwards. Goku had transformed to his super saiyan 4 state. In this state, he was 40x as powerful as a super saiyan 3, his body was covered with red fur except for his chest which remained peach colour, he had a tail the same as his skin and his hair was shorter than super saiyan 3 and black spiky.

"Goku is free! I repeat, Goku is free! Eliminate him!" a sound speaker shouted. Guards were running all around the base searching for Goku but he moved so fast, there wasn't even a blur. With a screeching halt, he stopped in front of Tarble, Raiden, Dauntia, Kaiden and Bardock's cells. Only Bardock felt his power. "Kakarrot?" he asked silently. Goku spoke in a deep voice, with a slight croak "Shush father, I'll get you out of here somehow. You're all exhausted, let me do the rest. I'll save you all." The door slurred open, and in an instant, Goku disappeared. Guards walked in and formed a defensive line to defend the room. Bardock just laid back down, exhausted still.

Goku was literally flying around the base. No one noticed him but they felt a chill up their spine when he passed. He came to a halt when he reached two titanium vault doors. "This is the place." He heard movement behind him and hid in the dark. "In the base you know?" one man spoke. They walked into sight. One had spread brown hair, was in a lab suit and had a collection of keys. He also wore distinct blue shoes which seemed familiar but Goku ignored it. His focus was on the guy next to him. "He won't find this place, especially when his friends are in danger. He'll try and save them first." Goku couldn't see him. Just hear his croaky old voice. "But to do that, he'll have to find me as I have the keys." He showed worry. "That's a possibility but I doubt that. He'll probably just blow the cells." "R...Right..." He didn't seem convinced. The lap suited kid also sounded familiar to Goku. He saw them use one of the keys to open the doors and just as it closed, he sped inside at the last second.

Dende was watching from the watchtower. "Come on Goku, their lives depend on you." He spoke to himself. Suddenly, a cracking noise appeared from behind him and he turned to see the source. A portal had opened and he could hear voices. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can stay. You've helped us so much." "Yeah. I'm sure. I won't forget you all though. I may come back one day. But Earth needs my help right now and I must look after what is left. I bid you farewell... my friends." He heard footsteps but then a collection of hoofs. "Wait Vegeta!" A young girly voice shouted. "No No No!" And at that moment, a man with a collection of colours gripped on him fell through. The portal then closed. "Fuck..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Vegeta! And friends?**

"Idiots! Now you're stuck here!" The man shouted at the colours that rose to turn out as coloured ponies. They all had guilty faces. Dende turned to the man. "Vegeta?" The man turned towards him. "Namekian." "Who are they?" Dende asked. "Hey! We have names you know!" The cyan pony shouted. It appeared to be flying in Dende's face. "Back off Dash." Vegeta growled slightly. The pony landed and re-joined the others. "They are the friends I talked to you about." Dende pulled a wth face. "The cyan one is called Rainbow dash, and is also my protégé." The cyan one flew and down a back flip, then landed again. "The pink is Pinkie pie, tries to make people laugh, sometimes too much." Dende turned to have confetti go off at his face. "The orange is applejack, strong, hardy and trustworthy. Honest to the bone." The orange lowered her hat at him, then put it back on. "The white one is rarity, fashionist and truthful. (Also a drama queen)" He whispered the last bit. The white one swished her mane. "And the purple one is Twilight. Magician, princess and good friend." The purple one waved her hoof. "Oh yeah, there is also fluttershy. Wait, where is she?" Everyone looked around to see her up a tree. "Coward, animal lover and... My special somepony." Vegeta blushed at the last bit. Dende just laughed.

"I thought you were going to stay there Vegeta?" "I was. But thanks to twilight, I was able to see how earth was. I could see that the fool Kakarrot required my assistance so I asked for her to create a portal for me to get back. When the time came to leave, they wanted to come with. I refused, they jumped at me and you saw the result. Do you still have the dragon balls?" "Yes. I'll summon him." Dende left the area to collect the dragon balls. "Dad!" A voice shouted with a blast. Vegeta turned to see his son, Trunks. He was grown up now. He had grey silver hair and was the exact replica of future trunks now. Trunks looked towards the ponies. "Uh, Dad...Who are.." "Don't ask." "Right..." Dende returned with the bag. "Here they are, oh hi Trunks." Trunks raised his hand. Vegeta took the bag and counted the balls. ".5.6... There's only six here." "Oh yeah I took one for safe keeping." He pulled out a five star yellow ball. Vegeta took it. He placed the bag on the floor. "Eternal Dragon! Rise up blah blah blah grant my wish blah." The balls glowed for a moment but burst in a bright light and within a few seconds, a green yellow scaled dragon appeared. Flutter shy literally ran. The others stared. "Vegeta, is that the dragon you mentioned?" Twilight asked "Yes." "Awesome!" Rainbow dash back flipped as usual. "Eternal dragon! Could you transport all these ponies to their home planet Equestria?" Before the ponies could argue, the dragon spoke. "Your wish has been granted." His eyes glowed red for a moment and the ponies disappeared. "The ponies you requested have been sent back to their home land. You have one more wish!"

"Eternal dragon! Could we save that wish for later?" "Very well, Farewell for 6 months!" And the dragon disappeared, the dragon balls flew in seven directions. "Now where is Kakarrot? And more importantly, how are you still alive!" "I never died. Time machine?" "Oh, Right."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: FUSION RETURNS**

Goku followed the two scientists till they split up. Goku then followed the one with the keys. He secretly stole the keys and disappeared before he noticed. He returned to the prison cell. He knew guards were inside but when he opened it, he saw them all dead. "What the?!" "Ah Kakarrot. I knew you were alive again." Goku turned to see Vegeta. "Vegeta! Boy am I glad to see you!" "Let's get straight to the point Kakarrot. Potara's?" "Potara's." Vegeta threw an odd earring which Goku attached to his right ear while Vegeta attached a twin to his left. In an instant, the two flew together and a bright flash flashed to form Vegito. He was a super warrior formed between the two. He had Vegeta's hair, facial structure and attitude. He wore Goku's clothes. He had both of their attacks and could combine them.

The others in the cells watched and one by one, were released. Vegito fired a large blast up and made a large hole. They all flew up and together started forming their most powerful Ki attacks. Vegito formed a Big Bang Kamehameha, Raiden, Dauntia and Kaiden a joint Kamehameha, Bardock a Final spirit cannon and Tarble a large Ki bomb. The leader and a lot of men entered the cells to look up and see their attacks. In a combined shout, everyone fired their blasts "HA!" In an instant, the base was destroyed. Everyone flew to the watchtower. But Vegito was sent flying by a Ki attack before anyone noticed what happened. Everyone looked to see a big figure in super saiyan 4 form. Vegito recovered and transformed also to super saiyan 4, thanks to Goku's attributes and uttered silently "Broly…."

Broly was like Goku, a saiyan. He was a very muscular and angry figure. His super saiyan 4 form had black fur, red chest and black hair. He was a force to be reckoned with. His hate for Kakarrot/Goku was endless. The next battle would be devastating.

"KAKARROT!" Broly shouted while charging Vegito. Broly threw multiple green blasts at Vegito, who easily deflected them and when he counter attacked with a blast of his own, it smashed Broly direct in the face but he was unfazed and damaged. "What?! That was one of my strongest blasts!" Vegito was almost stunned. He decided to flee but to his surprise, Broly appeared in front of him before he got far and smashed a blast into him in an instant. He flew past the others who were charging Broly at the time. Despite working together, they were all taken down in quick succession. Raiden and Tarble got back up but the kids were out of the fight. Broly continued charging Vegito and within moments, reached his flying body and pelted him with fast and heavy punches. With each hit, Vegito coughed blood. Suddenly, a blue blur with a gold ting flashed past and Broly was sent spiralling to the ground. He recovered before he hit the bottom however was sent into the ground when a blur smashed into him. Raiden recognised the figure instantly.

"Gotega!" Raiden shouted. The blur stopped and the figure appeared. "Raiden, get over here and help me finish this monster!" Raiden, Vegito, Tarble and Gotega all lined up and readied their blasts, like when they destroyed the base. Broly couldn't move. He was finished. Just as they all fired their blast, Vegeta and Goku split to their normal selves. "Wha?!" Goku and Vegeta were speechless. "KAKARROT!" they all heard and in an instant, Broly had charged Goku and launched him flying. All were confounded. Only two figures raced past them, Raiden's children. He soon realised who they were. "Shit!" and instantly followed after powering up. Goku was stuck in his base form as Broly pinned him to a wall and blasted him so much, he burst through the 30 metre wall.

Goku was close to death. He fell onto the floor almost lifeless. Before Broly could deliver a finishing blast, three voices all said the same words. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." Broly turned and threw a blast at the voices without looking. "HA!" His blast hit a large blue beam which pushed it back quickly. Broly wasn't worried and just threw two more, pushing their blast back. Finally, all the others joined and used their blasts to help. Broly followed with more blasts. It was a stalemate. The blast between the two grew into a large electric ball, and kept growing. The warriors were a fair distance apart but Goku was in danger. Raiden soon noticed someone was missing. "Guys! Where is Vegeta?!" They all soon realised. "FINAL..." They all looked behind Broly to see Goku on Vegeta's shoulder and Vegeta clasping his hands together, opened towards Broly. Broly didn't notice, he was too concentrated on the other's attack. FLASH!" A large electric beam charged forth and smashed into Broly before he could react, allowing the other's to smash their attack into Broly and together, eliminating him.


	8. Final

**Chapter 7: Death of a Hero**

Broly was defeated. Raiden and the others flew down to the floor and relaxed. However, that would have to wait. Vegeta soon brought Goku down and fell to the floor himself. The others rushed to their side. At that time, Athena had run to the site of battle and found the sources. She had run home and picked up some senzu beans to the site. "Raiden! I have brought some beans!" Raiden looked up and saw Athena approaching with a brown bag. However, a large scream of anger attracted everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see a large green blast whish past them all and only Raiden knew the target. Without warning, he used instant transmission to teleport in front of Athena just at the last second and takes the full blast. By the time the smoke cleared, everyone apart from Kaiden was fighting the opponent. Kaiden was running towards Raiden and Athena. Raiden was struggling to stay standing and before long, collapsed to the ground. Athena ran over to him along with Kaiden. Athena took a senzu bean out of the bag and gave it to Raiden. Nothing happened, Raiden just groaned in pain, almost unconscious. Kaiden took the bag from Athena and ran over to Goku and Vegeta to see if he could heal them.

Everyone was at a large disadvantage with this unknown enemy, they were all exhausted and they were four men down. Only Gotega, Tarble, Bardock and Dauntia were fighting, Kaiden was trying to heal the others. Dauntia threw a blast into the figures face to reveal Broly. Gotega and Tarble froze but Bardock and Dauntia kept trying to fight. Broly just laughed at his opposition and let them hit him as much as they could. Tarble and Gotega huddled to talk silently. "It's Broly, we can't beat him. We need a plan and quick." Dauntia joined. "I might be able to beat him." Tarble and Gotega looked at her. "What do you mean?" Before she could speak, Bardock was launched through the group and Broly had charged past after him. "Kakarrot!" he seemed to scream 24/7. "Broly thinks Bardock is Goku. We could use that to give me time to use the spirit bomb." "Spirit bomb?" Gotega and Tarble looked to one another, confounded. "Just give me enough time to get it and we will defeat him." Tarble and Gotega understood enough. They charged towards Broly, determined to give Dauntia time.

Bardock was now pinned into a wall, being pummelled by Broly's punches. Two powerful blasts hit Broly's back and caused him to change his attention to two kicks into his face, unfortunately smashing him into Bardock. Tarble and realised what he just done but Gotega continued his attack. Bardock tried his best to push Broly off him but Gotega's attacks kept pushing him back until they both burst through the wall where Tarble caught Bardock before he was crushed by Broly again. However Broly caught Tarble by the head and threw him, while he held onto Bardock, into Gotega, who dodged but was smashed from above by Broly.

Kaiden had given senzu to Goku and Vegeta but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, a ring appeared on Goku's head. He regained consciousness and stood up. "Looks like my times up. I'll see how soon I can return." And he disappeared soon after. Suddenly, Vegeta roared and Kaiden turned to see Vegeta in super saiyan 3 form and before he could stop him, he charged Broly. However, Kaiden then noticed Dauntia in the distance. Her hands were in the air and she was motionless. Kaiden silently flew over to her. "What are you doing?" "I'm creating Spirit bomb." "What?" "Can you help distract Broly? I need time to gather energy from the universe." Kaiden didn't say anything. "OHHH you mean what Goku done to that Frieza guy?" "Yes now I need to concentrate so please, distract Broly." "Right." Kaiden went SSJ (Super saiyan: SSJ2 = super saiyan 2 and SSJ 3 = super saiyan 3 etc.) and charged to help the others.

Athena stayed by Raiden's side, hoping for him to recover while the battle raged above. Even though Raiden was unconscious, he could still hear the battle rage. He tried his best to visualise it in his head but to no avail. Suddenly, visions started appearing. He saw Gotega get blasted into the sun, Bardock get beheaded by a blast, Dauntia and Kaiden crushed under Broly's feet and Tarble forced to retreat. Vegeta stood and fought but was soon destroyed along with the planet. He heard the screams of the world, his family and friends and his anger broke. Before anyone knew what was happening, a large blast occurred form Raiden's position, sending Athena and everyone else flying. Tarble recovered first and saw what was left. A large crater was left where Raiden once stood and in the middle, a shining, fiery red figure with a flaming aura stood motionless. Tarble couldn't believe the power he was sensing from him. Everyone else soon recovered and saw exactly what Tarble saw. They were shocked. Broly soon recovered and roared in anger. He charged at the figure but was sent flying just from a swipe with a hand. Everyone stared in amazement. Broly recovered and charged again, but never hit his target. The figure had disappeared. Everyone was confounded. Suddenly, a large explosion took over where Broly was. No one knew what happened. With a grunt, Broly was sent flying upwards out of the smoke, the figure pounding his gut. He punched hard enough to punch into Broly's gut and everyone froze. Broly gasped and sputtered out blood but within an instant, blew into thousands of bits, the explosion knocking everyone back again.

This time, Vegeta woke first. He was covered with rubble and all sorts. He groaned from exhaustion and created a small air blast, sending the rubble away. He stood up and saw the devastation which stood before him. There was nothing. Fire, rubble, everything was destroyed. He could see movement all over but made no effort to help. Except for one. A body was falling from the sky, it was Raiden's. Vegeta sped to his body and caught him, bringing him to the floor. Dauntia and Kaiden where the next to arrive, almost crying after seeing his life less and critically hurt body. Gotega came a few minutes after along with Athena. Athena fell to the floor after seeing Raiden on a makeshift table. Bardock and Tarble joined some time later. "Vegeta…" Bardock started. "You think I will give my energy to a low class? Think again." "Brother…" Tarble also started. After a minute of silence "Fine…" Vegeta aimed his hand at Raiden and some Ki flowed into him. Slowly but surely, he regained consciousness.

"Father!" The children both shouted. "Oh.. Raiden.." Athena tried to say, tears streaming down her cheeks. Raiden chuckled silently, but burst into straining coughs soon after. Athena ran back to their home which lay on the boundary of the destruction but luckily undamaged and she went to get some water however it would not be needed.

"I'm… not going to make it…." He Raiden whispered as loud as he could. "No father, you can't die…." Dauntia was able to say, holding in her tears. Kaiden stayed quiet. "My…My son…" Raiden raised his hand towards him but had not the strength to do so, but Kaiden grasped it. "You….. must now lead our family… Athena…..another child… look after them.." Kaiden nodded. "Finish our quest…Find the Dragon balls…." "Yes father….." Kaiden nodded again. "I…I am happy….. I never knew it felt so good…to leave the rest to someone else…" Raiden took one last deep breath. "Good luck… my children... You are the next earth defenders…uh….." Kaiden stuttered for a moment. "F….f…fa….Father…..no….." He fell backwards now realising that he was gone for good. "FATHER!" Kaiden exploded in a gold shockwave.

One of the earth's greatest heroes took his last breath alive on November 3rd 2017. The search for the dragon balls has taken a massive swing and this will not be the only challenge and loss they face. Little do they know, some old enemies of Goku are heading to earth for revenge, much like Broly did. Can the earth's current defenders defeat them, or is the earth doomed to fall? Find out next time in Abolishment of the Super Saiyans: Fight for the Earth!

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best end I know but Reviews are welcome aha. The second story is going on well and I will start uploading soon. If there are any problems, just tell me and ill try my best to fix it but the second story will be longer than this one. I'm planning at least 15.000 words. Peace guys and saiyans and other races around.<strong>


End file.
